


Effort

by Pyreptile



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Caffeine dependent college student, Egg-project, Fluff, Late night last minute review, Nicknames, No established relationship, Sick Character, Tired College Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreptile/pseuds/Pyreptile
Summary: “W-what are you guys doing here?” Don queried as he watch the two move around his space like they have been doing it for long. Neo smacked Salle behind his head to stop him from laughing, and set to look for Don’s meager kitchenware to transfer the food they bought. “Are you here to take Blu? I thought she’s staying with me until Saturday?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is long overdue, and the title is trash I know (probably this whole story too). I'm still mourning over Blu's tragic fate but we must express our grief one way or another. Enjoy? then judge me later?

Don has been staring at the same paragraph for the last twenty or so minutes. His brain feeling like a mushed banana as he tries to decipher the text, as if it was written in hieroglyph or some obscure language. He’s been reading that sentence over and over again, still... nothing.

 

He conditions himself _‘_ _to concentrate!_ _’_ , but he’ll catch his mind wandering midway, then he’ll have to start over again.

 

Truly he has reached his tipping point, but this guy’s known to push his limits, so with a free flowing supply of coffee and threats of irreparable damage on his grade if he fails his exam, he determinedly powers through the night. He has two more chapters to cover.

 

It’s only eight o’clock but he’s already tired. The impromptu make-up class by his advanced physics professor took a toll on him. They’ve been dismissed late, and dear loving professor also sprung a test for the next day. Clearly, this isn’t a good day for Don. Thank his past self for writing that sociology reaction paper two weeks ago, he’ll just need to proofread and print later, then submit tomorrow.

 

The red-eyed student sighed in frustration; he set his glasses on the side and tiredly rubbed his face. Perhaps a small break won’t hurt. He deserves a fresh cup of brewed coffee, that stuff is good and Neo and Mia has been spoiling him, but he has neither the luxury of time and budget for that, so he settles for those student-friendly instant coffee his roommate has the habit of hoarding for them.

 

He drags his feet to the small space he calls kitchen and starts to wash his mug just for the sake of doing something idle. He tears the packet of his instant coffee and pours it along with warm water; he adds a heaping spoon of creamer because he totally deserves it.

 

Absentmindedly he stirs the caffeinated beverage as he settles back in his thinking (study) seat, the heat from his mug providing an odd calming reassurance. Lord above, he’s so lonely he takes comfort from a bean-water concoction.

 

His eyes strayed on the little white object snuggly sitting on a makeshift nest near his lamp. Don can’t help but smile, Neo actually trusts him to keep Blue eggle for a few nights. He’s not really sure what kind of relationship he shares with the man; they rarely talk, they mostly respect each other and connect over their mutual affection for a certain green-eyed archer.

 

They don’t blatantly mention it, but they both know, and long accepted that the other man will always hold a dear part of Salle’s heart, and whatever he decides well… they’ll just cross that bridge when they get there.

 

Salle aside, Don thinks he and Neo can actually be good friends. The Mapuan actually loves how Neo respects his privacy and boundaries, probably because the Atenean is a private person as well and understands him. He’s also considerate enough to notify Don a few days prior of their outings just so the ruby-eyed man can work around his schedule.

 

Don appreciates the little gestures Neo does for him and they’re gradually becoming good friends; it still surprised him though when the man chose him to be his partner for this psychology project. He though Neo would ask Salle or at least Phil or Mia to co-parent his egg-baby, because that makes more sense than Don.

 

Don knows he’s not gentle hands and sweetness. He actually let out a sigh of relief when his sociology teacher canceled the same project, because they lack the time for it.

 

But look! He’s doing it anyway.

 

He’s also not sure to whom he’d want to experience this _‘_ _parenting_ _’_ thing with too. He’ll be honest and say Neo didn’t even cross his mind at first. He actually doesn’t have anyone in mind. Perhaps in desperation, he’ll ask his neighboring friends from Letran, Lyceum, or even in Pamantasan, or UDM, he’ll probably ask Yue too or Faye.

 

Now that he’s doing it with Neo, Don thinks that this set-up actually works; he finds Neo’s mothering quite amusing even though the blue-eyed man dubbed Don as the _‘_ _mother_ _’_ for Blu.

 

They’ve been sharing skype calls for the past evenings to swap updates about their egg-baby, as ridiculous as that sounds. They’ve been visiting each other for the past weeks, because part of the project is also getting to know the ‘ _child_ _’_ _s_ _’_ other parent, and going on coffee dates to bond over their caffeine appreciation and dependence.

 

Don studies the egg’s blue markings and he must admit, Neo has done a good job drawing her. The man of course made his mark clear with the starbucks cup, and long lashed eyes.

 

Don also added his small touch on their child; he bent some paper clips to form a mini-version of his glasses and attached it to her. Don smiled at the combined handy-work and returned the egg to its nest.

 

“I better finish this right?” Don asked no one in particular, though his head was slightly turned to Blu.

 

He’s indirectly talking to an egg, his egg-daughter; he’s totally lost it.

 

“Maybe if I read this out loud, _mas magigising ako, at mas matatandaan ko kaya?_ ” He mused out, Don has totally done that before when he was desperate to memorize all chromosomal disorders for his biology class, and his roommate won’t turn in for tonight sooo…

 

“Here we go,” the ruby-eyed man sat up straight, and cleared his throat. “ _The Lagrangian is a function of the position and velocity of the particle, and it may also have some explicit time dependence. It will be observed later on the conservative system, that the Lagrangian is simply the difference of the kinetic energy and the potential energy_ _…”_

Don was so caught up in his reading that he didn’t notice halfway through, someone was knocking at his door, followed by jiggling of keys when he didn’t answer.

 

He was only become aware of his intruders when they slammed the door close. The Mapuan was jolted up, and took the nearest object he could grab, which turned out to be his highlighter and pointed it at the pair who was trying their best to not laugh at him. God, he could feel judgment from those perfectly arched brows.

 

Salle, burst-out laughing, didn’t also help his reddening cheeks. “Imagine the puzzled face of the police when they see a neon yellow crime scene!” the archer remarked jestingly.

 

“W-what are you guys doing here?” Don queried as he watch the two move around his space like they have been doing it for long. Neo smacked Salle behind his head to stop him from laughing, and set to look for Don’s meager kitchenware to transfer the food they bought. “Are you here to take Blu? I thought she’s staying with me until Saturday?”

 

Neo’s gaze softened. “Sorry, I know it’s late, but I forgot I have to take her to school tomorrow.” Don just nodded understandingly. He’ll see Blu this weekend anyway.

 

“Have you eaten?” Neo asked casually, at which Don idly shook his head.

 

The blue-eyed man frowned, “It’s already late, when was the last time you had something other than coffee?” Don didn’t even bother answering because he doesn’t know himself. He left his wallet in his dorm earlier, and he was too tired to go out again to buy a satisfactory supper.

 

“What is this?” The maroon-clad student turned back to his study space to see Salle meticulously inspecting Blu.

 

“That would be her, our daughter.” Neo interjected as he passed Don a prepared plate, who mumbled a soft ‘thank you’ in return. “Her name is Blue eggle.” The Atenean announced proudly.

 

“Well, she’s something.” Salle remarked, tempting Neo to roll his eyes at him. “She has your eyes?”

 

Seeing that the two won’t be leaving for a long time, Don resigned to sit himself down his bed and start nibbling on the beef barbecue they bought him.

 

“Were you reading her a physics book?” Neo asked incredulously as he flips through the red-eyed student’s things.

 

“What can you say, you have to start them early, eh?” Salle remarked teasingly as he starts on his own meal.

 

“I was just studying guys, really.” Don tried explaining, but the two seemed to ignore it.

 

“Well I think it’s sweet,” Blu’s other parent expressed. “It’s like reading her a bedtime story.” He finished with a smile.

 

After a moment, Neo frowned and scrutinized the egg after Salle passed Blu to him. “Are these glasses?” he pulled the wiry thing resting on Blu’s face, and turned to look at the nervous looking man.

 

“I-I though I could add something of my touch-“

 

“Did you paint her dress?” The blue-eyed man asked again, his voice raising an octave in what Salle could interpret as excitement.

 

“Yeah, I thought yellow compliments her eyes.” The Mapuan answered bashfully. “We could change it if you don’t like it.”

 

“You even painted small lavender flowers too.” Salle pointed out.

 

Finally, Neo noticed the red cotton-lined thing near the younger man’s lamp. “Is that a nest?” he continued in awe.

 

“Well, I had to put her somewhere she won’t break.” Don reasoned.

 

“Shaped and painted like a train?” Salle was impressed at the attention to detail. He turned the box in his hand, before passing it to Neo.

 

“I like trains.” the ruby-eyed man stated offhandedly, busying himself on picking on his food.

 

“When did you have time to do this Mappy?” the LaSallian asked, surprise lingering on his voice.

 

“ _May mga tunganga moments din ako,_ I thought I’d do something productive instead.” The bespectacled man replied before finishing the last of his food. “Plus I concentrate better after doing something with my hands.”

 

“Did you do this from scratch?” Neo queried again, now looking at the box closely. Blu was currently resting on Salle’s caring hands.

 

“Yeah, I had some extra materials from my last project."

 

Neo was looking at Blu’s nest contemplatively before saying. “Can I take this with me? So tomorrow I can show how much effort we’re putting on this to the prof?” at which he received a nod from the Mapuan causing him to break in a Neo-smile.

 

“It’s perfect. Better than the generic papemelroti box Salle has been insisting I put her in.” he scoffed, making the LaSallian laugh.

 

“Ikaw lang and tatawag sa papemelroti box na generic.”

 

“What, it’s true! Half of my classmates immediately bought one for their eggs. Now majority of their children are housed in austere boxes.”

 

“Seems they all had the same idea.” Don said.

 

“Yes, a very uncreative one.”

 

“To be fair, it’s convenient.” Salled thought. “Not everyone has the time or skill to whip up a train-looking box.”

 

“Not everyone has Don as their partner.” Neo let out, causing the said man’s cheeks to have an interesting shade of red. How can this man make him feel special? It's unfair. 

 

“Well we’ve disturbed Don enough,” Salle interjected, as he finished washing the last of the dishes they used for the night. “ _Kahit gusto ko pa mag-stay_ longer, _may pasok pa kayong dalawa_ tomorrow, _at ihahatid pa kita._ ”

 

“You’re right.” Neo agreed, starting to gather their things and Blu’s. “We’ll see you tomorrow Don, don’t stay up too late.” Don just nodded, eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses. He’s not really sure if he’ll do good with that promise.

 

They were by his door; Salle pulled him in a parting hug and said. “I missed you Maps, good luck sa exam tomorrow.” Don was tempted to sink in to that embrace; he’s very tired, in dire need of sleep, and Salle’s warm, and Mappy is a cuddler. But he just gave a small nod, eyes burning with determination to ace that test tomorrow!

 

To their surprise, when it was Neo’s turn to bid his farewell, the older man tugged Don’s collar down and planted a soft peck on his cheek. “Thank you, _hon_.” He fondly said, cradling the younger man’s face, his thumb gently caressing the reddening cheek. Don felt like something was lodged in his throat and pinned him on his spot. _Should he play along?_ Salle’s snickers weren’t helping at all!

 

“Anytime, _love_.” He replied easily, Don surprised himself when he didn’t stutter, earning him a smirk from the Atenean.

 

“You guys are too invested on this project.” The green-eyed man commented amusedly before slinging his arms on the Neo and guided him out.

 

Don watched as the pair disappeared on the stairs. How those two convinced the owner of this building to let them in this late at night would be forever a mystery to him. He also thinks that giving Salle a copy of his keys was a terrible, terrible mistake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my mess, constructive criticisms anyone?
> 
> Also (I forgot to add earlier) I didn't take advance physics, the topic here was chosen at random, backed by research on google. Please correct me if there are any inconsistencies and inaccuracies (not just on the physics part, but generally).
> 
> Salle has Mappy's keys for emergency (I don't know what kind, I didn't think that through). In this story, he's not upset that Neo didn't pick him or something for this project, he's actually glad that his friends are getting along, and he's relieved that he's not Neo's experiment buddy this time. So that's it, bye!


	2. Misunderstanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left me kudos, and comment! :) 
> 
> This story was supposed to be a one-shot. This second chapter was written on a whim, I'm actually embarrassed for writing this. I can't read the whole thing without cringing. Try to enjoy anyways, then judge me later?
> 
> Pramis, last na to para dito.

“Neo, who is _Bana_?” the emerald-eyed lady queried; perfectly arched brows raised, forehead creasing as she tilts her head to peer at Neo’s phone that was laying innocently at the table.

 

It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon, and Neo was enjoying a nice cup of vanilla frappe with his dear friend when his phone rang, indicating a new message.

 

“What an unusual name, you don’t always go for nicknames or petnames. Is she a new lady friend?” Mia continued, acting nonchalant, but Neo has been friends with this lady for many years. He knows perfectly when Mia has her nosy-mothering-act on, when Mia get curious, when Mia deems the situation should be her business too, because Mia cares, and Mia loves to take tabs on what her friends are up to. And this situation is obviously something that has been going on for long, and she’s surprised she hasn’t gotten a wind of it… _yet_.

 

Neo shook his head, a small smirk ghosting his lips. “Far from it actually,” he replies knowingly as he plucks the device, and steers it away from Mia’s prying eyes just to spite her. 

**Bana**

_Wed, May 31, 2:30 PM_

 

_Pls chrk ur emal, proj der_

 

As his azure eyes scanned the message, a frown started to form on his face. 

 

_Are you okay?_

Neo quickly typed the message, and put his phone down. He tried to match Mia’s questioning glare with his own. “Why so secretive Neo? Who’s the unfortunate soul that is _Bana_?”

 

The Atenean was thinking of ways to drag the secret before letting it out, because it's fun to rile Mia sometimes - but before could respond again, he saw Mia’s eyes light up as she spots Phil, who just entered the café.

 

“Hmm… _Bana_ , like hubby?” Phil interjected catching drift of Mia’s last words. He settled himself next to the green-clad lady, his default smile on. He just arrived so he didn’t have a clear understanding on what the two are going on about. He took a quick sip on Mia’s drink, like he always does before he gets his own, and chuckled when Mia slapped his hand away and berated him to _‘get his own_ ’. “I just finished my _Panitikan_ subject. It’s _Visayan_ for husband, if I remember correctly.” the bespectacled man eagerly told them; Mia and Neo can't help but notice the intellectual glimmer lighting up their friend's eyes.

 

The Atenean waved his friends off, and checked his phone when it rang again.

 

**Bana**

_Wed, May 31, 2:45 PM_

 

_‘m fin. Srry, wrong sedn earlier._

 

Now Neo was full on frowning. This is worse than Salle’s drunken text to him. ‘ _Bana’_ almost never sends him messages with typos, regardless of how busy he is. _Is he drinking in the middle of the day?_ It’s almost unheard of! Maybe there’s a reasonable explanation to this.

 

“Excuse me guys, I think I need to give someone a ring.” He stiffly told them before getting up to leave.

 

Phil turned to his female friend and asked. “What did I miss?”

 

 

 

 

Neo’s finger hovered over the green button, before inevitably pressing it. He waited a few rings before a groggy _‘hello’_ filtered through.

 

“Hey Don, how are you?” Neo started in his gentle voice. His frown deepened when he heard sniffing before he hears Don’s scratchy voice.

 

“N-Neo? What can I do for you?”

 

“Nothing really, you were texting me weird.” The Atenean responded quickly.

 

Don chuckled a bit before being choked by a fit of cough. “Were you worried about me?” he weakly teased, and Neo would smile at the feeble attempt if he weren’t worried. _Don is boldly making jokes._

 

“Where are you?”

 

“At school, where else?”

 

“You don’t sound so good, are you sick?”

 

“Maybe.” Don replied nervously.

 

“ _Bakit pumasok ka pa?"_

 

“I’ve been doing our group project for the last few nights, I had to give the plates to my classmates for submission this afternoon.” Neo shifted his weight on his other foot in agitation as he listens to Don’s faint voice. “As much as I hate it, I don’t intend to attend my classes. I just had to hand over the project. _I’m heading home na_ , I promise.” The Mapuan attempted to pacify the older man, knowing the blue-eyed man is already ten steps ahead in his head on getting Don to bed.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“ _Sa labas na? Nag-lalakad near the walls._ ” Don wheezed out.

 

“I’ll send Salle-“

 

“NO!” Neo was startled when Don screamed, causing him to hold his phone away from his ear. “ _Baka maka-hawa ako._ I’ll be fine.”

 

“I’ll be there in a while.” The Atenean insisted, leaving no room for argument. “Just, do me a favor, and don’t go fainting on the street. And get home in one piece.”

 

Don was weakly smiling behind his mask on his other side. “I can’t promise that, _boss_.”

 

Neo tiredly rubbed his eyes and said, “Just try, _love_.” After he hung up the call, he sent Salle a quick message, and went back in.

 

 

 

He saw Mia and Phil huddled together, probably plotting, and giggling. When Neo reached their table, he began collecting his things, baffling the other two. “I have to leave guys.”

 

“But I just got here.” Phil blurted out, in an attempt to make Neo stay.

 

Neo bit his lip in contemplation. If he tells his friends the truth, it will trigger Phil and Mia’s maternal instincts, which if you think Neo is bad, these two are worse. He thinks Don might get overwhelmed with all of them in his tiny dorm room all at once, fussing over him. “Something came up, it’s an emergency.” He tried to reason.

 

“ _Sus!_ If I know, _makikipag-date ka lang dyan sa Bana mo._ ” Mia scoffed. “ _Pag-sasabihan ko nga yang si Salle sa susunod na makikita ko._ He knows better than to interrupt KK-time.” she turned to look at Phil, looking for sympathy, and what do you know? _She got it!_

 

“It’s not Salle,” the blue-eyed man confessed. Neo watched as his friend's features shift from teasing, to excitement, to understanding, before settling to confusion. 

 

“Wait, _wait_ , _wait_ … back track a bit. Just to clear it up, _ha?_ ” Mia stated, a bit shocked and confounded. “Is _Bana_ meant to be like what Phil says? _Bana_ , as in hubby? Not a name, or something.” she took Neo’s reddening cheeks as yes. “So you’re saying, you’re calling someone ‘ _hubby’ -_  I mean it’s cute and unlike you, and we should totally meet this person who's making you act _different_ ,” she turned to Phil who nodded in agreement. “But you’re calling someone ‘ _hubby’_ , and it’s not Salle?”

 

“Why would I call Salle hubby in the first place?” Neo asked perplexedly. “Also, it’s all Salle’s fault why this ‘ _Bana’_ name stuck in my phone. He changed Don’s name on my contacts list, and I kept forgetting to change it back. Now it just feels wrong when I change his name back to _just_ , Don.” The Atenean explained.

 

His two best friends just stared at him, trying to let it all sink in. " _Wrong daw na_ _just_ Don..." Mia mumbled more to herself than to her friends.

 

“So you and Don? Since when?” Phil finally spoke out the leering question between him and Mia.

 

“Since my psychology project,” he replied. “ _Binasag niya itlog ko in the end though._ ” Neo mumbled, earning him odd looks from his friends.

 

“That sounded wrong, doesn’t it?”

 

“TMI, bro.”

 

“No! I didn’t mean it like that.” His friends just gave him expectant looks. “Seriously? Didn’t I tell you guys about Blue eggle?” the two just shook their heads.

 

Neo fished his phone out of his pocket, and went to his gallery to show them Blu’s photo in her train nest. “This is her,” he chirped proudly. “before Don cooked her for breakfast, and served it to me with a garnish.”

 

“ _Aww_ … she’s a pretty little lady.” Mia cooed, not at all fazed with the gruesome conclusion of Blu's life.

 

“She definitely had your eyes,” Phil followed. “Too bad we didn’t meet in person.”

 

“Yeah,” Neo agreed, pocketing his phone again. “Don was an amazing partner throughout the project though, if you overlook the fact that he killed our egg-child.” Phil and Mia just gave him a blank look.

 

“Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you later guys.”

 

When the Atenean exited the café, Phil turned to Mia and said. “Does that mean Neo made the first move?”

 

“How did we not see it? Should we feel a smidget bit, bad for Salle?” the green-lady replied.

 

 

 

 

Neo knocked on Salle’s door, while trying to balance multiple paper bags all at once. When Salle’s face greeted him, the blue-eyed man sighed in relief as he push his way in.

 

“How is he?” Neo asked, taking the food out of the packaging.

 

“Well thank Lord you called me, I found him on his way to his dorm, _namumutla na_. I thought it would be better if I take him here, _at least mas mababantayan natin sya better dito sa condo._ ” Salle passed Neo a glass of water, which he accepted gratefully.

 

“ _Mataas lagnat nya kanina, medyo bumaba na ngayon._ He was a bit drowsy earlier though.” Neo just nodded. “He’s still sleeping, and I don’t think he’ll be leaving the bed anytime soon.”

 

Silence fell between the two, Neo turned to look at Salle. “Is this why you have keys of his place?” it was a question he’s been meaning to ask, because it’s kind of weird if you look at it from a different person’s perspective.

 

Salle shrugged, “Sort of, his parents are kind of worried that he doesn’t have anyone here in Manila. They thought it’s a good idea na someone checks on him once in a while.”

 

“Did you know I didn’t tell Phil and Mia about Blu?” the azure-eyed student suddenly blurted out.

 

“Well you didn’t tell me _din agad._ Hey, why are Phil and Mia bombarding me with questions about you and Mappy? And why are they sending me _‘I’m sorry’_ messages?” Salle asked, frowning.

 

“Let me see,” Neo held his hand out, and Salle gladly relinquished his phone. The older man started scrolling through the messages, then sighed in frustration.

 

“They think Don and I are together.” He fixed his cerulean eyes on verdant ones. “They saw his name on my phone earlier and probably they’re assuming all the possible reasons why I’d call Don ‘ _hubby,’_ as they put it, this is all your fault.”

 

Salle feigned innocence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, _Irog_.” He finished with a smirk, earning him a playful jerk on the shoulder. “Seriously, I can’t believe you and Mappy stuck with the nicknames.” He continued amusedly, thinking back to his own name on Neo’s phone. _Sinta_. It’s ewww… but sweet. Their sweet.

 

“I got used to it!” Neo pouted. “It looked wrong when I changed them back to your actual names.”

 

“Aww… you just love calling us that.” The LaSallian continued teasing, earning him a reddening cheeks. “Anyway, we must wake Mappy soon. It’s been four hours since his last fever medication.”

 

 

 

 

“Don,” Neo gently shook the slumbering student, he looks so peaceful he was almost tempted to leave him be. “you need to wake up, _hon_.”

 

“Mappy, _gising na please?_ ”

 

The ruby-eyed man slowly stirred, and his first instinct was to reach out for his glasses on his bedside. When he didn’t feel the familiar spectacles, or the table feels different altogether, panic gripped him until Salle pushed the lenses to his hand.

 

As things became clearer, he noticed that he’s not in his room, and looked at the two confusedly. “Where am I?” he croaked out.

 

“You, my love, are in my room!” Salle informed him as Neo passed his a glass of water.

 

Don took small sips, trying to recollect any memory of earlier. His eyes widened, alarming the two, “I drank cold medicine.” He stated plainly, and the other two visibly relaxed.

 

“Yes, you did. Now you have to eat because you’re due another dose of fever medication.” Neo said, and Don looked at him like he betrayed him.

 

“I told you not to call Salle,” he muttered like a child, voice breaking. Neo didn’t even look apologetic.

 

“And good thing I did, you were about to fall on your feet when he found you.” The older man explained. “Now come on, can you stand?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Maps, you know I care about you right?” Salle told him, because truth be told, it was pinching in his heart. Since when did Mappy choose Neo instead of him? _He was his friend first!_

Mappy gave him a smile before weakly digging his knuckle on Salle’s head. “I know, you idiot. I just don’t want you getting sick too. _Pasukan nyo na din._ ” Salle was guiding Mappy, who was sort of leaning on his for support.

 

“Well, thank you for the excuse to not go to school then.” The LaSallian stated teasingly, purposely raising his voice so the other person in the condo can hear it too.

 

“ _Acads mo oi!_ ” they hear Neo shout from the kitchen, making the two giggle.

 

 

 

Later that night, the three of them were too exhausted to move from the couch they got their selves comfortable in. They even slept through the movie they were supposed to watch. Cess was surprised to see Don resting on Salle’s lap, who in turn, was leaning against her kuya Neo.

 

She quickly snapped a photo, and immediately uploaded it to their group chat, which is currently in chaos.

 

This might shed a bit light on what’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching this part, I hope you survived. Constructive criticisms/rants anyone?  
> Also, thumbs up to those who got the reference on this one!


End file.
